general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 12
I wake up at the crack of dawn on a bed, not the hard non mattress beds at Plum Island, but a real bed. It’s been well…like twenty years maybe since I’ve slept in an actual bed. I get up and put my shoes on. I can already hear Logan and Leo talking in the kitchen. I hop out of bed and walk down to the kitchen where I’m met with bags of beef jerky and apples. I grab an apple and sit down at the table and begin to eat. I look around and see someone I didn’t see yesterday. “Hey.” I said to him. He turned. “Hello, you’re the one who met Joshua on the streets right?” He asked. “Yeah that’s me.” I answer. “The name’s Toby. I’m, well, used to be Josh’s neighbor but since this shit went down, I stayed with them. You know safety in numbers.” He says as he reaches for my hand. I grab his hand and shake. “The name’s Anthony, we’ve been through hell.” I say. “Like what?” He asks with interest. I explained what happened with Jessie’s Gang and Plum Island. “I used to know a Jessie. I don’t remember how or where he lived but I remember he moved away like two months before this went down.” Toby says. We talked some more until George called for a meeting. We walked to the living room and sat down. “Welcome to our house people, um, well the undead are still roaming this town and from Joshua’s scouting he predicts they’ll be gone in about four days. We have a backyard you can go in. It has a fence so don’t worry, however do not make any noise as those things will come after you. Any questions” George asks. “I heard your daughter coughing a lot last night, I should at least figure out what’s wrong with her.” Linda offers. “No! She does not need help, she just has the flu.” George responds. “But, I…” Linda begins “Linda is it?” Helen asks. “Yes.” She answers. “Well, our daughter Sydney does not need any doctors or really anything. She’ll get over it.” Helen responds. “Alright” Linda says. We begin to leave the living room when Linda pulls me aside. “What is it Linda?” I ask. “Something is up Anthony.” She says. “You’re being paranoid. They just don’t want your help.” I say. Linda looks around. “Anthony, I went into Sydney’s room last night while everyone was asleep and she well….” She says then pauses. “Well what?” I ask. “She has some sort of strange disease I’ve never seen before. It makes your eyes red, your hair fall out, not all the way but enough that it’s noticeable, it makes you sweat, and not to mention she’s vomiting once a couple of hours.” She says. “Linda…if George finds out you went into her room and looked her over…” I begin. “Don’t say it like that.” She says with a light blush on her cheeks. “You…I don’t know, checked on her, they will throw us out.” I say. “Anthony you don’t understand I need to continue to talk to and help Sydney the best that I can or she’ll die. I need your help Anthony.” She says. “What? Why do you need my help?” I ask. “Because you are the only person that I can trust” She answers. “You don’t trust the others?” I ask. “Eh, Logan’s cool and Sarah is pretty cool too but Paul, Leo and Allen I don’t trust one bit.” She answers. I sigh. “What do you want me to do?” I ask. “I need you to hold the bucket.” She says. “What…what bucket?” I ask. “The one that has all the vomit in it” She answers. “Damn’t….” It’s nighttime and Logan is still awake. “Hey Logan, I probably won’t be back for a while.” I say. “Why is that?” He asks. “I need to you know” I say. “I don’t want to know. Just go.” He says. I walk out and slowly make my way into Sydney’s bedroom. Linda is there waiting by Sydney who looks like shit. I kneel down by her. “Alright Anthony, what I need you to do is hold the bucket when she’s about to vomit.” Linda says. “This is going to blow.” I say. “That’s why I have you here.” She responds. For about an hour she works, which is nothing more than putting cold towels on her and asking how she’s doing. She’d thrown up once and I almost joined her. After another hour I need to use the bathroom and exit out of her room. I’m about to open the door back to Sydney’s room when I hear a moan. My hand stops on the doorknob. I listen again and I hear nothing. I decide to walk in and I find Linda sitting by Sydney’s bed talking to her. What the hell was the moan then? We eventually head back to our rooms and in the morning I ask Linda if she heard that. “Oh…you heard that?” She asked. “Yes I did…wait, was it you?” I ask. “No it was Sydney.” She responds. “Why the hell would she moan?” I ask. “She’s sick Anthony so of course she’ll moan.” She responds. “But that didn’t sound like a moan when you’re sick, sounded more like…” I begin. “Fine, it was Sydney but it wasn’t because she was sick.” She answers. “What was it then…oh my god. Linda really?” I ask finally catching on. “We didn’t fuck while you went to use the bathroom. I mean you were gone for thirty seconds at most.” She answers. “So it was?” I ask. “We made out a little Anthony. Nothing wrong with that is there?” She asks. “Well, yes.” I say. “You’re homophobic?” She asks horrified. “What? No! That’s not it. It’s that you made out with someone who has an unknown disease that you said is killing her.” I say. “Anthony, I’m going to tell you something I’ve never told anyone.” She says. “Go ahead.” I respond. “I want to die.” She says. I stop, shocked of what I’ve just heard. “You…want to die?” I ask. “Yes, I don’t see a point in living anymore. We’re in a world ruled by the undead and are chased around every corner because of that.” She says. “When did you decide to not want to live?” I ask. “A day after we left Plum Island.” She says. “So you used Sydney to get the disease?” I ask. “No, hell no. I didn’t kiss her because I wanted the disease but that she and I had a connection. Getting the disease wasn’t on my to do list but hey if I get it, I’m happy.” She answers. “You’ve spent two nights together, while she’s vomiting. What connection could you possibly have?” I ask. “Well after talking with her for a while we like a lot of the same things, both are lesbians and well have similar Ideas.” She answers. “Name one.” I say. “We both prefer anything besides alcohol.” She says. “I…” I begin before I’m stopped. “Anthony, Linda! You might want to take a look at this.” Paul yells to us. We begin to walk to the opposite side of the house and what we find is something shocking. Outside the window we were looking out was a car. “I can’t believe they got through that fucking horde in town. They must have taken the back roads.” Paul says. “Great, more people to share a home with.” Leo complains. While everyone in our group was annoyed that we had to share a house with more people, Logan, Linda, Sarah and I recognized the people in the car who were now walking toward the house. “Jessie? That you?” Helen yelled through the now open window. “It’s me mom. I’m home.” The man answered. “Welcome home, sweetie, welcome Home.” Helen responded happily. Paul, Leo and Allen had no idea who these people were but we did. That was Jessie, Lisa and Jimmy……Helen was Jessie’s mother. Apperances Anthony Ward Logan Myers Linda Peterson Sarah Myers Leo Paul Helen George Jessie Sydney Toby Trivia *This is the longest Issue yet. *This is the first time Linda has been shown as a Lesbian. Next Issue Issue 13 Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:Pigpen